Individually Divided
by BCC24
Summary: This is the tale of one guy's childhood to his present state, and everything in between. Ty Lee X OC


Individually Divided

**A.N. - **Alright, to begin with, I obviously don't own Avatar or any of it's amazing characters, but I am introducing some of my own characters. Some facts about this story is that this will **NOT** be one of the usual Azula/Ty lee stories, to me that doesn't make sense regarding their personalities. Since I am not pairing Ty lee with Azula, I am also not pairing her with Sokka or Zuko either. As before, just can't work that out in my head. So, all of that said, I will be pairing her with an OC, Who he is, you'll have to figure that out on your own. Events take place before The Beach episode, but after The Chase episode. Just a warning, the first two chapters are just about My new character and giving a background of his character, Ty lee is going to have to wait until chapter 3. Constructive criticism is nice and enjoy the story. ~

Chapter 1: A Mistreated Child

"_Where are you boy!" A father shouted in his house. "You're going to get twenty fire lashings for this!"_

_The boy hid, he couldn't take anymore, not since his mom died._

"_You better come out, I swear to the spirits I'll burn this house down!""_

_His father was drunk, again. It seemed every time he came home it was this way. Always drunk, always mad, and always taking out his anger on his little son. He couldn't take this anymore, he just couldn't._

"_You have got to the count of 5 before you die you piece of filth!"_

_His insides were mush._

"_One.."_

_He was numb all over._

"_Two.."_

_He wasn't going to take anymore._

"_Three.."_

_Not to him_

"_Four.."_

_He took his mother from him._

_ "Five...prepare to die you dirty little-"_

_ "NO!" The little boy cried,"Not anymore!" and with that he opened the locker and looked straight at his father. He saw his father smiled and stared at him._

"_Why, there you Zai, You've been very bad today."_

_But before he could conjure his fire whip, The little boy let all the anger let loose inside of him flow throughout his body, through his hands...and into his father._

**Zai**

His eyes flew open and he suppressed a scream. Cold with sweat, Zai Song looked around and realized that he was still in bed and everything was the same. he sighed, This had been happening since the incidents. He knew it was just a nightmare, but there was truth in the nightmare. That hadhappened, It was like the spirits were slapping him in the face with these gruesome memories, things he just wanted to forget. But of course, he wouldn't. Even if his mind forgot them, he would still have the scars.

He sighed again, and was faced with two options, go back to bed and be confronted with the nightmares again, or get up and take a jog outside. Deciding not to have that nightmare again, Zai slapped on some clothes and got ready to go out. As he was departing, he noticed someone had delivered him a package.

"What the heck?" he murmured as he opened the tiny parcel. It was a picture, a picture of his family before all of the chaos. It stabbed his heart. He almost dropped the picture because his hands was so shaky, but he was able to maintain a firm grip on it. _ Who in the spirit's name would send me this? _he thought. _Well, there goes jogging._ Going back inside, he kicked off my shoes and brought the pictureto the table. Although he was only 15, no one had a problem with him renting his own apartment, all they cared about was the money he gave them each month. Shan carefully inspected the letter, but couldn't find anything linking it with anyone, so he gently placed it in one of the drawers.

_Why would someone send me this?_

Although this was definitely discomforting, he couldn't let it get to him. He saw the sun peering over the horizon and realized that he had to get ready to go to work. It was a long walk, but it was probably the best part of the day. No dealing with nightmares, no dealing with work, just the cool breeze in my face.

**Zai**

Work was tiresome like usual, but today was worse. Far worse. Zai traveled three hours on foot to a village that was on a river where I worked at the docks. The work there wasn't extremely exciting, but it offered good pay if you had a bit of muscle and could follow directions. He was in his usual trousers and shirt with a hood just so no one could recognize him. As he was loading another cargo of goods onto a ship, he saw a fire nation ship dock

_Great_. he thought, _Another bunch of thugs._

As they unloaded, Zai saw one of the villages leaders approach them.

_Weird, they usually only come out for rallies, why are they talking to these people? _Tightening the hood around my head my head, he continued my work. It was at that moment that he heard the sound of fire and screaming, he looked over to see that same official, but this time, burned to a crisp. It seemed as if time slowed down as he saw fire nation soldiers pour out of the boat.

_No, no, no. _ his mind was in a panic as he realized what they were after. _I've hidden here for so long, they couldn't have found me. _But he was wrong, they had found him, and he needed to get out of there. Zai ran as hard as I could away, but along the path home he was confronted with three fire nation troopers.

_Alright Shan, just play it cool, you're just returning home after a long day's work eager to get back home._

"Hey! Stop right there!" Shouted one of the fire nation soldiers

_Crap, well here we go..._

"Name is Ting shao, is there anything I can help you with...officers?" he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking as much as possible.

"Yeah, we're looking for a guy named Zai Song, You haven't heard of him, have you?"

"Yeah, I think I did recall a guy down at the docks with that name."

"Mhhm, uh, could you take off that hood for a second, I need to make sure you don't match up with this picture captain gave us." He said, pulling out a piece of paper that had his image posted on it.

_Here we go..._ he thought, analyzing his opponents. he saw a couple of unguarded areas on the sides on the torso and near the neck region. _Alright Zai, you can do this, it doesn't really harm them anyway, it just puts them to sleep for a little while._

"Hey!" The soldier shouted, "off with the hood!" and as he shouted, he pulled the hood off of Shan.

"Oh my.." One of the guards whispered.

"Hey! You are Shan Song! In the name of Fire Lord O-" and then he was cut off, two quick jabs to his lower stomach and one two his throat did the trick.

"Holy Spirits, get him!" another shouted.

Just as they they started towards him, he moved.

Getting behind him faster than they could process, he hit both their backs simultaneously in three locations. They both fell limp, still unknown to them how they went down.

_I have got to be more careful, I am so close to being prisoner to the Fire Nation again. That cannot happen again. _He shuddered, all those tests they did, he wouldn't be able to take another day there. So he did what he did best, he ran.

What did you think? As said up top, constructive criticism is appreciated. Rate and Review!


End file.
